


A Million Ways

by blackveilbadas5



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Lavellan, Fluff, M/M, Proposals, Reunions, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilbadas5/pseuds/blackveilbadas5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan is awkward, Dorian is surprised. Fluff and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Ways

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic!! i tried my best, though some characters may be ooc. please leave a comment so i know how i did <3

The slaves in Minrathous told stories of an odd Dalish elf who ran through the streets, always looking for someone. Some said he never showed his left arm, others said he didn't have one. But everyone knew of him. Inquisitor Lavellan was hard to forget. 

Everyone knew when to expect him. He stopped in a few stalls in the market twice a month or so, looking at jewellery and other things. Today was one of those days. He came just before the sun went down, dashing through the streets until he reached the market, then disappearing as quickly as he came. Only one person knew where he went after that.

Magister Pavus, the man to claimed to be redeeming Tevinter. 

He sat in his bedroom, looking over papers at his desk as a quiet knock came to the door. He bolted up, waiting to hear another sound before he threw open the door prepared for the small elf that he knew was going to tackle him.

For a small man, he packed a lot of force.

"Hello, amatus." Dorian laughed.

"I missed you." Came the muffled reply as the elf buried his face in Dorian's chest.

"I missed you too."

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

"I actually got you something, Dorian."

"A present? For me? What will people think?" His eyes glimmered with silent laughter.

The two sat in a small cafe, in hopes of getting away from Imperium business.

"People will think," he whispered, "that I love you." He lay his hand on the mage's, a content smile on his face. "Now, do you want your gift or not?"

Dorian smirked, replying with "So long as I get the gift of seeing you later, amatus." He watched as his Lavellan's ears turned red at the tips, the elf looking away in an attempt to hide his blush. He rifled through his pockets, pulling out something small and silver. Lavellan pressed it into the Vint's hand, then allowed him to examine it.

It was a pendant, although it was missing the gem that went in the centre. The silver radiated with warmth.

"It's beautiful, but doesn't it seem to be... missing something?"

"You have the missing piece already." He whispered as he pulled an identical obsidian pendant from his shirt. In the centre was a familiar gem. It was the enchanted stone they used to talk with one another. Dorian was wide-eyed as he watched his lover's face go red. "It's, uh...it's okay if you don't like it, I mean-"

"I love it."

"That's okay- wait, what? Really..? I'm glad... I had expected your time here to refine your tastes more." Dorian laughed at that, before planting a kiss on his Lavellan's hand.

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

"Where are you leading me?"

"Just come on, love. Don't question it. Please?" He flashed those icy blue-green eyes towards Dorian, giving him the sad puppy look he knew he couldn't resist.

"Oh, alright. So long as it's somewhere as pretty as you. Or me." He let Lavellan drag him along, not caring to watch where they were going. His eyes were on his elf, not his surroundings.

Before he knew it, Lavellan stopped. He looked around, taking in the woods surrounding him and the small, peaceful waterfall in front of him.

"I had hoped this would be a good place to talk, because I need to ask you something."

"You could at least bring me wine. Loosens the tongue, so to speak."

Lavellan laughed. "You always say that, so this time, I did." He pulled a bottle from behind his back, saying "Aggregio Pavali. Hawke recommended it, so I thought it would be worth a try."

The two sat down on a rock near the calm waterfall, laughing and talking and just enjoying each other's company.

After a while, it had grown dark. The only light was fireflies and moonlight, illuminating the waterfall and the scenery around them.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?"

Lavellan's face went red, and he turned away for a second before standing up and grabbing Dorian's hand.

"I was going to do this at the cafe, but there were too many people and I got nervous. But, because I love you," he went down to one knee and pulled out a small blue silk box, "will you marry me?"

It was Dorian's turn to go red. He fell to his knees in front of the elf, pulling him into his embrace, murmuring "Yes, of course I will, amatus.."

Lavellan laughed, letting himself fall to lay in the grass and pulling his lover with him. They held each other and watched the stars.

"Hey, Dorian?"

"Yes, amatus?"

"I love you." He quietly whispered as he buried his face in Dorian's jacket.

"I love you too."

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

The magisterium had a fit, but they didn't give up. The wedding was scheduled for a week from today. For now, friends were arriving. Varric was the first to get there, along with Hawke and an elf named Fenris who seemed very unhappy to be there. Varric's response to that was "Broody had bad experience with the Imperium." Neither of them prodded any further.

It seemed that the closer the big day got, the less time they could spend with each other. Dorian had meetings with the Magisterium, and Lavellan had to attend to matters of the Inquisition. All they could do was exchange weary smiles as they passed in the halls.

Then the day came. They couldn't spend the beginning of the day together, "bad luck for the groom to see the...uh...groom before the wedding." but they managed.

 

Dorian could hardly wait to see his Lavellan come down the aisle. He was dressed in blue and white silk finery, with gold trimmings. He refused to wear the Inquisition's horrific red outfits again.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the door opening to reveal his favourite elf, on the arm of Iron Bull. Lavellan wore blue and black silk finery with gold trimmings, nearly matching Dorian. His large eyes were lined in black kohl, and he couldn't take his own eyes off him. He watched, agape, as Lavellan hugged Bull and walked up the steps to stand in front of him.

"You look.."

"Breathless for once, Dorian?" The elf smiled mischeviously at him.

"Hush, you. Come now, the ceremony is going to start."

Lavellan didn't pay attention throughout the priest's speech. He was lost in Dorian's eyes, revelling in his smile. He felt as if he were in a dream when they exchanged rings, only coming back to reality at the words "You may kiss the...groom."

He smirked at Dorian, then promptly grabbed him by the collar and dragging him down to press a kiss upon his lips. He heard Varric whistle, Hawke and Bull cheering.

But he barely noticed.

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

The party was wonderful. Everyone was happy, if a little drunk. Varric had escorted Hawke and Fenris to their own room, while trying to coax Cullen into Wicked Grace. Sera had made cookies, "Inquisition cookies", while Josephine watched to make sure she didn't burn something down. Leliana couldn't make it, Divinely duties and all that, but everyone was merry. Dorian and Lavellan sat at the end of the table, hands intertwined, happy as could be.

An idea popped into the elf's head as he nudged Dorian. The mage gave him a questioning look as Lavellan whispered in his ear "You told me that if we were in Minrathous, you could show me a million ways to shame my ancestors. Well, we're in the right place...care to show me now?"

"You have but to ask, amatus. Lead the way."


End file.
